


матрёшка

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Tumblr Art, Engagement, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Victor just wanted to pop the question when the time was right.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matryoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242224) by pandamatcha. 



> матрёшка-Matryoshka. The Russian Nesting Doll.
> 
> Fluff. Christmas Eve is considered a couples day in Japan.
> 
> The Russians don't wear engagement rings, but Victor wanted to ask Yuuri in a special way.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**The art by pandamatcha can be found[HERE](http://pandamatcha.tumblr.com/post/153387706754/how-viktor-propose-to-yuuriprobably).**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Victor had learned that in Japan, Christmas wasn’t exactly a holiday about gift giving and jolly old men in red suits riding in sleighs. But what he did learn, was that it was still an important time of year, especially for couples.

So on this night, he’d planned a nice meal with his darling Yuuri. Something simple, and Yuuri wasn't one to be swayed by glamorous restaurants and an overabundance of gifts. Yuuri would much prefer to lounge on the sofa with Victor and watch a movie, then go out to a five star restaurant.

So Victor had decided that this was to be even more special.

Mama Hiroko had willingly given over the family recipe for her famous Katsudon when she learned the reason for his need of it. And she and Toshiya had both gladly supported his plan, and wished him the best of luck. He’d even gotten a small message on Facebook from Mari, telling him not to mess it up.

And Victor was certain he wouldn’t! He’d been practicing nonstop and felt that he had finally managed to make the Katsudon properly. Yuri was a great help in being a taste tester over the past few weeks. And a diligent open ear when Victor would sometimes fallen into a panic and need his stunning surety that Yuuri would indeed love Victor’s efforts.

When Yuuri got home, Victor wrapped his arms around the younger man and gave him a kiss. A kiss that was returned gladly.

He told his lover to go and take a nice bath before he came to dinner. He wanted Yuuri to be comfortable.

The brunet winked and deposited his skates by the door of the apartment, leaving Victor to rush to get everything finished.

He had the table set perfectly when Yuuri walked in, wearing one of Victor’s brown sweaters. It was his favorite shirt, and had become even more of a favorite when Yuuri started to wear it around the house. He wore _only_ the sweater, Victor might as well add.

“It smells good in here. What have _you_ been up to all day?”

Victor placed the bowl of Katsudon down, his grin wide and happy. He’d worked really hard and Yuri had been over double check that it was fine mere minutes before Yuuri had returned home.

Yuuri took up the chopsticks Victor had purchased for this occasion, and split them apart. “Itadakimasu!”

Victor watched, enraptured by Yuuri’s delight in such a simple dish.

“This is perfect! Just like kaa-san’s!”

Victor’s belly filled with warmth. He’d done it right!

Focusing on his own meal, Victor allowed his mind to consider his next course of action. The first half of the plan had gone splendidly, so soon he’d have to implement the final action.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, several moments later. “If kaa-san saw fit to give you the recipe, then you must have really proven yourself in her eyes.”

Victor smiled. “Wait here, I got you something.”

He rushed off to retrieve the gift, and returned, carrying it gently between his hands.

Offering it, he watched as Yuuri took it just as carefully, and beamed when he realized what it was.

“A matryoshka! Thank you, Victor!”

He turned the doll around in his hands, eyes trailing over the intricate painting of the little woman.

“Open it!” Victor advised, feeling his own excitement mounting.

Yuuri’s smile could bring a dead man back from the grave, Victor was certainly. So sweet and beautiful.

So happy over a tiny doll filled with other tiny dolls.

He lined them up on the table, displaying the height differences as the line continued to move downward.

And then, he got to the last one, and promptly gaped.

Nestled within the smallest doll, was a tiny, red cushion. The cushion held a dual woven platinum ring, with the words ‘history maker’ inscribed on the inside. A symbol for Yuuri's victory at the Grand Prix Final and his record breaking score.

Yuuri’s face flushed a million shades of red, and Victor simply smiled in response.

“Shall we?”

“I-I thought Russians didn’t do engagement rings!”

“They don’t,” Victor agreed. “However, in Japan they do.”

Without saying anything else, Yuuri slipped the ring onto his finger and flexed a little to admire it in the light.

“I’d love to!” Yuuri gushed, mirth filling his hazel eyes.

Victor’s entire body sagged with relief. “Ya lublu tebya, Katsuki Yuuri!”

Yuuri accepted him with open arms and a giggle, allowing Victor to pepper his face with little nips and kisses.

“Ya lublu tebya, Victor Nikiforov.”

Now all he had to do was tell Yuuri’s family. And all of Instagram. But he could do that later.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Engagement!


End file.
